frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180407164342
"Oh, have I?" asked the unknown one, last, final personal opponent, though its voice seemed to be less distorted. It seemed to be that of another girl's, though it was deeper than most girls. This revealed her to be another girl. "Well, you've lost your shade of mystery, haven't you? So why don't you show all of us for who you really are?" Hans glared in disgust. "…This will only break those brats, Elsa's and Breha's hearts. That's why I don't show any of you for who I really am!" "Well?" "…Alright," said Agent X. She coldly smirked wickedly. "It was getting uncomfortable anyway." She showed all of them for who she really is, especially Elsa and even Breha too. Instantly, everyone else gasped, including all the coronation guests, especially Elsa and even Breha too, at the identity of Elsa's and Breha's one, last, final biggest all time personal opponent. It was the face that neither of them have seen in a very long time at all until now again. She was none other than only just the same, familiar, hothead, angry, furious, indignant, enraged, livid, young, slender, eighteen year old royal Scandinavian, European, Norwegian strawberry blonde, fair skinned, rosy cheeked, light freckled faced princess of Aren-delle with the same coronation dress who glared as she also purely looked so, very, way, far, rather much madder, much angrier, more furious, more livid, more vexed, more enraged, more indignant, more bitter, more steamed, more upset, more peeved and more pissed off/pissy than ever so far as usual too. Not only was her face just mostly beat red purely but it was also a death glare right on her whole entire too. Her eyebrows also furrowed in anger, fury and rage too. Plus, her boiling, fuming turquoise blue eyes were glaring in anger, fury, rage and hatred. Furthermore, her clenched fists were nothing but tightly balled up into fists. Rage was especially burning so harsh and violent that ignited within her heart. She wore the same coronation dress again now just like last time at Elsa's coronation day. The same coronation dress that is. A black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green straps, a rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, blue prints on it between cream sides, dark green pleats, both cream petticoat, frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wore her hair in a bun, a part of her hair is braided, used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair and dark pink lipstick. "Anna?" Elsa and Breha asked in shock. "But why?" Olaf asked as well. "Anna is Breha and Elsa's one, last, final opponent?" Clara asked. "Looks like you brats of Arendelle are about to get what you deserve and you brats are about to find out why! Let's get something straight here right now this instant, you brats and your parents allowed Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true, real, old, original but repressed memories of your magical powers and the childhood accident back when you, Elsa, were eight, while you, Breha, were seven, whereas, your other sister here was only just five back then. That stupid, foolish rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've told you brats and your parents an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart back then before. In fact, he also should've actually been more clear with how you brats needed to control her abilities and stopped your father from going through with his isolation plan back then before in canon too. Plus, your parents should've correctly showed you brats how to love, accept and embrace not only just your magical powers but also be your true selves for who you brats really were actually born to be by properly providing you brats with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep your magical powers under your own control and not let them be unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped you brats become more opened to all the others and the whole entire outside world around you brats. In fact, your parents should've sent you brats to any/other opened environments where you brats could understand, love, accept and embrace not only just your powers but also be true selves for who you brats really were actually born to be. Grand Pabbie was the biggest all time main reason why you brats shut your other sister out either for past thirteen years ago or on some occasions but the last time was past five years ago. In fact, Grand Pabbie was the same biggest all time main reason why your parents neglected their other daughter, Anna, your other sister, especially in the focus on you brats. Worst of all, you, Elsa, shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago which was something you should've never done at all and as for you, Breha, you sure were rarely like that, though. You also shut Anna out on some occasions but the last time you did it for past five years ago but not as much as this other brat, Elsa did for past thirteen years ago. You, Elsa, tricked Anna into believing the reason why you always wore gloves for past twelve years ago by saying because you had a thing for dirt. And as for you, Breha, you tricked Anna into believing that the reason why you also always wore gloves for past twelve years ago as well by saying because you had serious third degree burns on your hands back when your other sister, Anna was nine, whereas you were eleven while you, Elsa were twelve back then. You brats were stupid to forget how to accept, love and embrace not only your magic powers but also how to be your true selves for who you brats really were born to be. You brats should've used your magic powers on your own free will but neither of your parents did anything to set you brats free from being isolated at all like they should've back then before. After Anna and the same youngest prince from the Southern Isles had to ask for your blessing, you, Elsa, rejected her quick engagement to him and, Breha, after Anna had to beg you to bless the marriage between her and Hans, you also said it was a no go for you too. Anna took you brats rejecting her engagement to Hans very badly and ended up causing a public scene right in front of the coronation guests. And by the way, Elsa, Anna's outburst was all your fault, wasn't it? You brats should've done better than you did. Your parents should've done better than they did. Grand Pabbie should've done better than he did. During the eternal winter accident, Anna still hadn't gotten any of her other true, real, old, original but repressed memories of your magic powers and the childhood accident yet at all since you brats were still too caught up in your pathetic misguidances just like your parents because of stupid Grand Pabbie's screwed up advice. If there's any girl who didn't deserve to be Anna's sister at all right from the start, it's you, isn't it, Elsa?! And if there's any other girl who didn't deserve to be Anna's other sister at all right from the start either, it's also you, isn't it, Breha?!" Elsa and Breha felt nothing at all but guilty for all the choices neither of them should've made at all since Elsa was eight while Breha was seven back then. They've known it was true. In fact, Elsa felt nothing at all but beyond guitly for going too far with her actions toward Anna even after she cancelled the coronation party and ordered the gates to be closed when she should've ordered the gates to be opened for Anna. She knew it was true. She failed to be there for Anna for past thirteen years ago since she was eight while Breha was seven, whereas Anna was only just five back then. "And, you, Hans, after Anna came home with a frozen heart and with her shoulders being struck by that other brat, Breha's strong winds to have her frozen heart thawed, you showed her your true colors by proving that you're not only a prince charmless but also more of another brat than these other two brats like Elsa and Breha and you're no better than these brats, Elsa and Breha at all, are you, Hans? You're worse than those two brats, Elsa and Breha." "Having your other sister, Anna as your one, last, final opponent was all you brats deserved what you brats got." "And, Hans, don't think you can get away with betraying Anna, got that? Looks like you and those two other brats, Elsa and Breha share the same, common one, last, final personal opponent who wanted nothing more than her revenge on the pair of you brats for shutting her out for either past thirteen years ago or on some occasions but the last time another one of you brats did it was past five years ago but not as much as one of you brats did for past thirteen years ago and you for betraying her only just in order to prove that you're more of another brat than these two other brats, Elsa and Breha." Hans, Elsa and Breha were purely shocked to hear that as neither Elsa nor Hans liked to share anything in common with each other at all. "And as for you, Princess Anna of Aren-delle, you know what to do, don't you?" Anna nodded, even still without speaking at all. Then pointing the thumb straight to Elsa and Breha as was still willing to easily trust Anna to do anything on her own independently. "Good now take care of the rest of all of them, especially those no good for nothing, worthless brats of former "perfect" so called big older sister friends of yours here like Elsa and Breha and that prince charmless who deserve be taught lessons none of them will forget at all. Got that?" Anna quietly nodded again silently without arguing at all but it unfortunately didn't stop her from still giving poor Elsa alongside poor Breha the same cold, furious, death look/glare at all though. "Good now make sure you catch up with me only when you're finally done dealing with those failures, those worthless former sister friends of yours and that prince charmless at last but whatever you do, don't care what these brats, Elsa and Breha say nor think nor disapprove at all. Am I clear?" Anna still nodded. Breha asked as she gasped in shock. "What?" "Huh?" Elsa exclaimed in shock. "Excuse me?" Hans glared in shock. "You heard me. You brats are still about to get whatever you'll deserve, especially for what you brats did to Anna, isn't it? Especially you, Elsa and as for you, Breha, that same goes for you too. Good luck, Anna!"Then Elsa and Breha anxiously gulped nervously before they finally approached Anna at last but they were still utterly heartbroken for real to see Anna who was still really nothing/else but fueled by her hate and jealousy rage towards poor Elsa and poor Breha filled with full of burning rage and hatred with burning passion. Then Elsa and Breha continued to face Anna with nervous, anxious, scared, sad looks. However, neither of them still could believe that their other own sister, Anna was nothing/else but a real major crazed sociopath nor a very true insane, psychotic, psychopathic, wild, manic, maniac at all so now Elsa and Breha finally started to cry, sob and weep at last as huge, real tears of heartbreak, sadness, sorrowfulness, devastation, heartache, dejection and misery finally brought to their beautiful, lovely, pretty blue eyes at last much faster than ever and quickly streamed down to their beautiful, lovely, pretty faces and their chins too. Neither of them could easily bear to get used to the new, different Anna at all because they rather prefer the real, same, old Anna who always look up to them, want nothing more than to be remain close to them and never ever even gives up on them at all no matter what over the new, different Anna. "Why are you doing this, Anna?" Elsa asked Anna, on the verge of heartbroken tears of sadness, shock. "I can't believe you were getting your revenge on us, our parents and Grand Pabbie!" Breha added, on the verge of heartbroken tears of sadness. Anna still just hatefully glared at her own older sisters coldly within complete, utter, pure, huge, depressed rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, indignation, resentment and bitterness unsympathetically with the same death glare/look as she rudely spat bitterly and hatefully scowled in disgust unkindly before/until she finally spoke out loud with such strength in her tone of voice as she violently lashed out, ranted, raved, raged, yelled, shouted, screamed and fiercely fumed in pure rage, hatred, disgust, fury, anger, at the top of her lungs vehemently at last. "I'LL HAVE YOU BRATS KNOW THAT I AM YOUR OPPONENT. I HAVE LOST, MISSING MEMORIES TO AVENGE TO GET REVENGE ON YOU BRATS, OUR PARENTS AND GRAND PABBIE TOO FOR EVERYTHING YOU BRATS AND OUR PARENTS HAVE DONE TO ME FOR A LONG TIME AGO SINCE YOU BRATS AND OUR PARENTS JUST HAD TO ALLOW GRAND PABBIE TO TAKE, ERASE, REMOVE AND ALTER ALL OF MY MEMORIES BACK WHEN I WAS ONLY FIVE BACK THEN WHILE YOU, ELSA, WERE ONLY EIGHT AND YOU, BREHA, WERE ONLY SEVEN BACK THEN EVEN WITHOUT LETTING ME KNOW WHY AT ALL AND I WAS BLIND. EVERYTHING YOU BRATS DID WAS TO FOLLOW OUR PARENTS' ORDERS EVEN WITHOUT CARING HOW I REALLY FELT ABOUT ANY CHANGES THAT JUST HAD TO INTERFERE WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP. YOU, ELSA, TREAT ME LIKE A BABY AND A LITTLE CHILD WHEN I'M ALREADY READY FOR THE GATES TO BE OPEN AGAIN AND I TOOK ONE OF YOUR GLOVES AWAY FROM YOU AND REFUSED TO GIVE IT BACK TO YOU AFTER YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORDERED ANYBODY FROM ARENDELLE TO CLOSE THEN GATES AGAIN. I STILL COULDN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE AND YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE WHICH I SHOULD'VE LEFT ARENDELLE BACK THEN BEFORE WHICH I ALREADY DID. I LEFT WITHOUT YOU. I'M SIMPLY JUST A BACK-UP, SIMPLY A COUNTER FOR YOUR MAGIC POWERS. YOU BRATS ARE ALWAYS THE MOST ALL TIME PERFECT PRINCESS SISTERS, SOME BETTER PRINCESSES, THE MOST ALL TIME FAVORITES IN OUR FAMILY, ALWAYS THE ALL TIME BEST, THE ONES WHO ARE ESPECIALLY ALWAYS THE MUCH BETTER ONE THAN ME MOSTLY, THE ONES WHO ARE ALWAYS OUR PARENTS' MOST ALL TIME FAVORITES." Elsa and Breha instantly flinched at Anna's fierce, feral, ferocious wrathfulness frightfully, especially Anna's violent, explosive tone of voice as they stared at Anna as Elsa and Breha gasped in pure fright, shock, horror, terror, fear and sadness as Elsa and Breha were still utterly heartbroken, entirely distraught and completely devastated to see their youngest sister, Anna who was still really now already, utterly still filled with full of burning pure rage and hatred with burning passion and violence as Anna was still utterly fueled by her pure rage, hate/hatred, fury and anger as Anna still violently ranted in complete, pure, utter aggression aggressively. "WHO WAS IT ALWAYS ALL ABOUT, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO HAS EVERYTHING, YOU ELSA, AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO WERE BORN WITH AND HAS COOL MAGIC POWERS DESPITE THAT NEITHER OF YOU BRATS ASK FOR AT ALL, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO WAS BORN WITH AND HAS COOL ICE MAGIC POWERS DURING CHILDBIRTH, YOU, ELSA! WHO WAS BORN WITH COOL AIR, WIND, GUST MAGIC POWERS DURING YOUR CHILDBIRTH TOO, YOU, BREHA! WHO AT LEAST HAD ANY OTHER BETTER REASONS TO STAY IN ARENDELLE FOR THEIR OWN SAFETIES BECAUSE OF THEIR POWERS, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONLY ONES WHO WERE ISOLATED IN ARENDELLE EVEN WITHOUT ME, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE TO ISOLATE THEMSELVES, THE ONES WHOM OUR PARENTS AND GRAND PABBIE SHOULD'VE SAVED FROM BEING ISOLATED, YOU, ELSA AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU, BREHA! WHO SHOULD'VE BEEN TWO AND ONLY SISTERS OF ARENDELLE, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO SHOULDN'T BE MY SISTERS, YOU, BREHA, AND YOU TOO, ELSA, THE ONE WHO WAS EVEN MORE LIKE A STRANGER TO ME ANYWAY, THE ONE WHO SHOULD ONLY HAVE BREHA AS HER ONE AND ONLY LITTLE SISTER BUT SHOULDN'T HAVE ME AS THEIR OTHER SISTER! WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BANISH YOURSELVES FROM ARENDELLE, THE ONES WHOM I PUSHED INTO REVEALING THEIR POWERS INSTEAD OF LISTENING TO THEM, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO ARE THE REASONS OUR PARENTS NEGLECTED ME, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO ARE THE REASONS I'M THE BLACK SHEEP OF OUR FAMILY, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO GREW UP TOO FAST, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO WERE THE OLDER ONES WHO KNEW BETTER THAN I DO, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHO ALWAYS DESERVE TO BE MUCH MORE UNDERSTOOD AND LESS MISUNDERSTOOD BY ANYBODY ELSE, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHICH ONE OF THE DAUGHTERS OUR PARENTS FOCUSED ON MUCH MORE THAN ME, YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! WHOSE PERSONAL PROBLEMS WERE ALWAYS FOCUSED ON OUR PARENTS MUCH MORE THAN MINE, YOURS, ELSA AND YOURS TOO, BREHA! WHO WAS AGAINST MY WISH TO MARRY PRINCE HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES THE SAME MAN I'VE JUST MET THAT DAY INSTEAD OF BLESSING MY ENGAGEMENT TO HANS OF THE SOUTHERN ISLES, YOU, ELSA! WHO SAID IT WAS A NO GO FOR HER TOO AFTER THE ONE WHOM I BEGGED TO BLESS THE MARRIAGE, YOU, BREHA! WHO WAS ALWAYS PREFERABLE AS HEIR LIKE HANS SAID, YOU, ELSA! AND WHO SHOULD'VE DESERVED REVENGE AGAINST THEM FOR EVERYTHING THEY'VE DONE TO ME!" Elsa and Breha were still silently frightened of Anna's huge, pure, depressed burning rage and hatred for her own poor sisters, Elsa and Breha with the burning passion which it hurtfully broke Elsa's and Breha's hearts. "Uhhh-" "YOU, ELSA AND YOU TOO, BREHA! Just look at you, benevolent air, wind, gust princess and you too, benevolent frost, ice, snow queen of Arendelle! Ha! You brats have everything! Beauty, graceful elegance, proper ladylike manners, sophistication, charm, magical powers, our parents' attention, even your own kingdom! Yet, you brats were against my wish to marry Hans! I get it, Elsa! When I find any chance for happiness it rather kills you to let me go for it! When I find any chance for happiness it rather kills you to let me go for it but when you find something or anything you like, you go for it without even raising doubt, you want me under your control! It kills you to be happy for me, doesn't it? That's right, you brats were all with our parents while I suffered alone worse than usual. I'm sick of being isolated in the same castle as you brats were! I'm sick of living and being in the same isolation as you brats were! I'm sick of pretending that everything's okay! It's not okay! I'm sick of trying to impress you. I'm sick and tired of all this optimism, this naiveness and of always having to keep up that sunny attitude to make up for your introversion. YOU BRATS ALWAYS HAD AND GOT EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY ALL THE ROYAL PREFERABLE, SPECIAL TREATMENT YOU BRATS ALWAYS GET ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR MAGIC POWERS, YOUR HOT BEAUTIES, PRETTINESS AND LOVELINESS, YOUR LADYLIKE MANNERS, AND YOUR EMOTIONAL SENSITIVITIES...I HAD NOTHING ELSE AT ALL. I hate everything's always have to be all about you brats. You brats were lucky that I could never compete with you brats, no matter what. Our parents were too busy focusing on the both of you and so was everybody else. They especially focused on your problems while mine were ignored and neglected. Everything else's always all about you brats, isn't it? It always has been all about you brats, hasn't it? They were too busy focusing on preparing you to be the rulers, especially the queens of Arendelle, even you, Elsa! Everything else's always all about you brats, isn't it? Our parents always paid attention to you brats because of your magic powers all the time. They all really care about you brats or how the both of you brats really felt but nobody else ever even cares about me nor how I really felt at all though. Our parents didn't bother to focus on me too especially all because of you brats and Grand Pabbie! I couldn't easily move on as long as you brats are here and there in Aren-delle, even you, Elsa. Neither of you have any idea how I feel about protections that just had to interfere with my self indenpendence, do you?" "Oh, A-Anna,...I'm sorry. I never ever even meant to shut you out at all, did I? I only wanted to protect you from my powers." Then Breha heartbrokenly added. "I'm sorry too, Anna. I never ever even meant to be dishonest with you, Anna! I only wanted to protect you from my powers too." "I never ever even knew you want revenge on us, our parents and Grand Pabbie since you couldn't stand the idea of Grand Pabbie taking all of your memories of our powers and the accident from the very start but it was the only way to save you and there was no other way. Papa said it was for the best if you won't remember we have powers because I was the one who hit you in your head with my ice magical powers back when you were only just five." "And I was seven back then." Breha remembered correctly as she added. "While I was eight back then. The childhood accident was my fault, not yours, Anna!" Elsa said as she looked nothing but beyond guilty for allowing Grand Pabbie to remove all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of hers and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident." "And you brats and our parents allowed Grand Pabbie to remove my memories. You brats were too busy being "perfect" to notice and I'm sick of it. All my life I've had to deal with that crap! BREHA, YOU STILL MAY BE THE OTHER PRINCESS AND ELSA, YOU MAY BE QUEEN BUT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE WRAPPED AROUND YOUR LITTLE FINGERS BEING YOUR "GOOD GIRL". I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU BRATS EITHER. I SHOULDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO EVERYTHING YOU BRATS SAY! I HAVE THINGS I'D LIKE TO DO AS WELL, YOU KNOW. I AIN'T NO CHILD AT ALL EITHER but once in my life, Elsa, just let me do whatever I want! You ain't no mother of mine! You're Little Miss Perfect, aren't you, Elsa? And you too, Breha! I'm sick of this. I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of being treated like 'the other sister' by everybody else, even our parents. Neither of you did nor even said anything to talk to our parents about raising me as well. Yet, you brats are always the favorites who were the reason I was ignored by our parents like Grand Pabbie and I was in your shadows! I'm sick of your royal, preferable, special treatments. I'm sick of being in your shadows." Then Elsa and Breha shook their heads no in refusal so Elsa said. "No, Anna, you're not in my shadow!" "And you're not in my shadow either." Breha added. Then Elsa had her turn to speak again. "I'm not perfect either." "Nor am I." Breha added again. "Mama and Papa never showed any favoritism towards the two of us over you just because we have powers." Elsa said as she tried to reason with Anna. "Just because we were born with magical powers doesn't make us Mama and Papa's favorite daughters at all, does it? Don't you see? Neither of us always have everything all the time. Everything's not always all about me." Breha said as she also tried to reason with Anna too. "Everything's not always all about me either." Elsa added. "Grand Pabbie had to remove all of your memories of our magical powers and the accident from your mind." Breha defended Grand Pabbie. "The same rock trolls whom you rather wanted revenge on saved your life back when you were only just five back then. Without them, you'd be dead and we'll be two and only royal sisters of Arendelle again like we used to be until you were finally born at last." Elsa also defended Grand Pabbie too. "Now please calm down. This isn't you, Anna. You're making a public scene." Elsa tried to warn Anna that causing a public scene could emotionally affect other people, including the coronation guests but Anna stubbornly refused to have any of it at all. "Why should I calm down?! Why should I care if I'm making a public scene?! Who are you to say what's me and what's not me?!" Anna violently ranted, still clearly angered by her oldest sister, Elsa's words. As soon as Elsa's cold bare hand touched Anna to cool her anger down, Anna immediately pushed it away with a clenched, balled up fist in order to shove Elsa away from her and then Anna threw a left longer cyan glove at Elsa in a fit of rage but Elsa caught it again just in time. "And take this other glove with you!" And Anna turned around to storm off away from all of them out of the ballroom in a huff, especially including Elsa and even Breha too. Outside of Arendelle... "Anna! Wait, please come back!" The older sisters, Elsa and Breha cried out, following after Anna, with Olaf, Clara, Elphaba and Hans following behind Elsa and Breha. Anna turned back to face her 'sisters'. "Don't stop me! I'm not listening to you brats!" she cried out. "In fact, I'm already having my revenge on you brats, our parents and Grand Pabbie." Elsa and Breha gasped as they were stunned to see their other sister, Anna all this and that pure vengeful like this. "What's gotten into you, Anna?!" Elsa shouted, shocked at such words coming from her other, youngest baby sister's mouth. "What did they tell you?!" Breha cried as she asked Anna. "You brats are the favorite daughters of our parents anyway, aren't you? The ones who let Grand Pabbie took my memories like our parents." Elsa tried to talk some sense into Anna in the defense of Grand Pabbie. "But there was no other way. Remember?" Breha also tried to talk some sense into Anna too. "It was the only way." "Our Mama and Papa never showed any favoritism towards us over you at all. You're not helping matters anyway." Elsa said heartbrokenly. "I don't care! I longed for attention from our parents but never got it until someone else at least did it for me unlike Grand Pabbie who erased my memories, so why should I care if you brats disapprove it anyway?! Huh? Now it is the time I plot my revenge on you favorable, preferable brats! Now is the time to teach you brats a lesson, starting with Arendelle! Pray for your life, dear sisters, because soon it will be your turn... TO PAY THE PRICE FOR WHAT YOU BRATS, OUR PARENTS AND GRAND PABBIE DID TO ME!"